The present invention relates to ink containers for providing ink to inkjet printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for ensuring that the ink containers inserted into a receiving station within an inkjet printer are compatible with the inkjet printer.
Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved relative to a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead.
One type of previously used printing system makes use of the ink supply that is carried with the carriage. This ink supply has been formed integral with the printhead, whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply are replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead. For the case where the ink supply is separately replaceable, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is then replaced at the end of printhead life. Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provide a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead.
There is an ever present need for inkjet printing systems that make use of replaceable ink containers that are easy to install and remove. The installation of the ink container should produce reliable fluidic connection to the printer. These ink containers should have some means of cooperating with a supply station within the printing system for preventing the insertion of ink supplies that are incompatible with the printing system. Finally, these ink containers should be relatively easy to manufacture, thereby tending to reduce the ink supply cost as well as per page printing costs.
One aspect of the present invention is a replaceable ink container for providing ink to an inkjet printing system. The inkjet printing system has a receiving station that is mounted to a scanning carriage. The receiving station has a keyed portion indicative of a replaceable ink container parameter of a plurality of replaceable ink container parameters. The replaceable ink container includes a reservoir portion having a leading end and a trailing end relative to an insertion direction into the receiving station. Also included is a keying portion disposed on the trailing end and configured to be complementary to the keyed portion thereby allowing the replaceable ink container to be fully inserted into the receiving station.
Another aspect of the present invention is wherein the keying portion is a plurality of tabs that extend outwardly from the reservoir portion. The replaceable ink container has a top surface and a bottom surface relative to an insertion orientation and wherein the tabs are disposed in a side by side relationship toward the bottom surface of the trailing edge.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is wherein the keying portion and the keyed portion cooperate to prevent insertion of replaceable ink containers that are not compatible with the supply station. The replaceable ink container when inserted into the receiving station in a horizontal direction where the keying portion is positioned proximate the keyed portion the replaceable ink container is then pivoted about a pivot axis if the keying portion is compatible with the keyed portion to engage a fluid outlet disposed on the reservoir portion with a fluid inlet disposed on the supply station.